1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a damper assembly that can be installed into a factory built automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles typically come factory equipped with air shocks and coils that dampen out any shocks or vibrational loads induced onto the vehicle. There are some situations where it is desirable to mount additional suspension improvements on a vehicle to provide added comfort, or increase the load carrying capabilities of the suspension system. For instance, a truck that is driven "off road" might require a heavier load carrying system to absorb the bumps in such terrain. Typically modifying a truck in such a manner entails welding additional plates to the frame and chassis, a time consuming process that requires welding equipment etc, which is not found in the average home. The attachment of the plates by means such as welding also produces a permanent structure, wherein the truck has additional suspension devices even though the devices are no longer needed or desired. What is needed is a suspension assembly that can be easily installed and detached from a vehicle, that does not modify the vehicle itself or require any exotic tools.